


Dangerous Doesn’t Begin To Cover It.

by BarPurple



Series: To Reclaim Our Past [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is defiantly John's craziest kidnap experience. Small wonder his temper has reached it's limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punch in on Arrival.

John Watson was proud of the fact he’d never hit a women. There were some exceptions to this personal code of conduct. One: whacking his sister Harry when he was seven because she’d pulled the head off his Action Man. Two: the women he’d gone through basic hand to hand combat training with, because throwing practice punches was sort of the whole point there. Three: that ex-girlfriend who liked to be spanked in the throes of passion since that was a bit of fun between two consenting adults. Rather a lot of fun actually…

Anyway, the point was John had never hit a woman in anger; until today.

He’d not been alarmed when Ellen grabbed him. In the time he’d been living with Sherlock he’d been threatened, used as a human shield and kidnapped more times than the heroine in an old silent movie. John was used to it and knew how to deal with it. Keeping calm under fire was trained into him twice over; once as a doctor and then again as a soldier. Since the mysterious time traveller didn’t appeared to be armed and had grabbed him in the middle of UNIT HQ John’s initial thought was that this was going to be over very quickly.

When Kate identified Ellen bracelet as a weapon John’s only concern was preventing Sherlock from doing anything stupid. The man might be a genius be he had the self-preservation instincts of a moth near an open flame. Still John felt the situation was manageable, right up to the point where Ellen aimed her wrist thingy at Sherlock and fired.

In that instant John Watson saw red, metaphorically and literally. There was a sensation that he could only describe as vile. He was fully expecting sneer and snarky comment about his descriptive abilities when Sherlock heard that. There was just too much happening in such an infinitesimal amount of time for John to process the information his senses were trying to overloading him with. He was left with a feeling of movement and pressure, as if he’d been on a roller coaster cranked up to Mach ten.

Even before the nausea passed John had elbowed his way out of Ellen’s grip and punched as hard as he could. It wouldn’t rate as one of his best punches; in fact he was rather pleased there were no witnesses because he was surprised it connected at all. John was in no way proud of punching a woman in anger, but with the last image of her weapon being discharged at Sherlock was seared on to his brain triggering his fight response.

A sudden wave of queasiness hit him, making him double over trying to balance himself on shaking legs. Bracing his hands on his knees John fought through the urge to puke. As his stomach settled he managed to turn his attention to the disgruntled sounds coming from his kidnapper. Carefully turning his head he saw Ellen Abbot leaning casually against the wall, rubbing her jaw.

“I guess I deserved that punch. Welcome to the future John Watson.”


	2. Notes and Signposts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson is always surprising.

“The future?”

John stared at his kidnapper, a look of total incredulity battling with one of curiosity for dominance on his face. The light glinted off the silver of her wrist thingy and all emotion vanished from his features as he remembered the flash and Sherlock’s yell. In a calm and level tone that had caused Lestrade to reach for his sidearm on more than one occasion, John stated;

“You shot at Sherlock.”

Ellen Abbot was no fool; she recognized the seething rage in Doctor Watson and decided that his still soft voice in this moment would rank in her personal top ten of terror, right between the Cybermen and the Headless Monks. She carefully raised her hands into a pose of submission.

“Yes, I shot at Sherlock, but I swear to you he is unharmed and very much alive. The discharge was nothing but squid ink. A distraction so I could get away.”

John nodded tight and slow as he licked his bottom lip.

“Why should I believe you?”

Ellen sighed and wondered how best to gain the good doctor’s trust. She wished she knew more about early twenty-first century Earth. That was probably some cultural convention when dealing with a doctor that Jack would use in this situation to resolve matters in mere moments. A doctor, maybe Ellen was approaching this from the wrong side; after all John Watson was a soldier as well as a medical man.

“If you look in my bag you’ll find a hand gun that I picked up in your time. Take it.”

John did so cautiously, his eyes never leaving Ellen. Sure his attention was on her she bent her little finger in against her palm causing her vortex manipulator to snake apart and flow back into her wrist. 

“Now you’re armed and my weapon is out of reach. Trusting me a little more now?”

John snorted.

“Not really, but I’ll accept that Sherlock isn’t dead. Care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?”

As Ellen sighed some of the tension drained from her body only to be replaced by nervous apprehension as she considered what she was planning to do.

“Jack will be here soon. I sent a program to his manipulator that forced it to re-boot, when it does he’ll find these co-ordinates. You should only have to wait for about twenty minutes. Tell him I’m heading towards Central Control, he’ll know what that means.”

John’s eyebrows had climbed as he listened to Ellen’s instructions.

“So, you kidnapped me as a distraction and now you’re using me a signpost?”

“Pretty much.”

“And what will you be doing while I’m relaying your message?”

The Time Agent took a really hard look at John Watson for the first time. Here was a man who gave the first impression of bumbling good nature, maybe not that bright, but competent and caring. This man ran down criminals in through the streets of London and shared living quarters with one of history’s unstable geniuses. Ellen took the rare decision to tell the truth, purely to see how John would react.

“I’ll be stopping a past version of myself from assassinating someone.”

John nodded while he processed this unusual statement.

“Is interacting with yourself in your own past as dangerous as science fiction writers say it is?”

“Hell yeah, best case scenario is I end up wiping myself from the time line.”

John waited a beat before prompting.

“And the worst case?”

“I destroy the entire time line for everyone.”

Ellen felt a tinge of disappointment as the doctor simply nodded and looked around the room, she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but this apparent indifference hadn’t been it. 

“Is anyone likely to come into the room?”

“No, you’ll be perfectly safe while you wait for Jack.”

John flashed a smile as he fished his wallet out of his pocket and placed it in the dead centre of the small table. From another pocket he pulled a crumpled shopping list as he smoothed it out he asked;

“Do you have a pen, or something to write with?”

“Why?”

“Well if I’ll be safe here then so will a note.”

Ellen passed him a pencil and felt a tiny spark of hope flaring in her chest.

“And where will you be?”

“I’m in the future and you’re about to do something dangerous and stupid. There is no way I am staying in this boring room and missing out on that.”

Ellen threw back her head and laughed. She’d underestimated John Watson. The idea of having him by her side as she tried to do the impossible was reassuring. Perhaps the odds of surviving had just gone up ever so slightly.

“Oh Doctor Watson you wonderful man! And to think they say Sherlock is the crazy one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's been such a huge delay in getting the next chapter up. I've been rather distracted with my Supernatural fic. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually worried that I've had John punch a women. I'm hoping this comes across as an in character response to an over whelming situation.  
> Please, please let me know what you think.


End file.
